Everyday Love
by yintotheyang
Summary: AU JoLu one shot. Some family time.


A/N – Anyone for a little family fluff in one shot form? This is just a little AU piece that would be great if it happened one day. It was requested by Courtney and is dedicated to her. If you're thinking to yourself, "I didn't know she took requests" the truth is: I don't always, but if you have one, let me hear about it and if I can find the time to get it done, I will. I write for all of you, so I want to write things that you all want to read! Enough chit chat, on to the story and please leave me a review! They make me happy!

**Everyday Love**

Johnny rolled over and wrapped his arm around Lulu's waist, pulling her closer to him. He heard her sigh and he smiled, loving his life. He had a beautiful wife to wake up to every morning and a perfect little boy resting in his own bed in the next room. Lulu and Brandon were the best things to ever happen to him. Johnny pressed his lips to the back of Lulu's neck and she mumbled something incoherent.

"What's that, baby?" Johnny asked.

"I asked what time it was," Lulu muttered, keeping her eyes closed.

"I imagine it's early since our little man hasn't woken us up yet," Johnny replied, glancing at the clock. "That's funny."

"What?" Lulu wondered, opening her eyes to look at the clock as well.

"It's already eight," Johnny answered. "Do you think Brandon's still asleep?"

"I don't know, he is three now, maybe he got up and turned his cartoons on by himself this morning," Lulu mused, sitting up.

"Well, you can go back to sleep, I'll check and start the coffee," Johnny offered, sitting up beside her.

"You're the best," Lulu smiled, leaning in to kiss Johnny softly.

"You know, I could skip the coffee and just come back to bed with you, once I check on Brandon," Johnny suggested, pressing a kiss behind her ear.

"You sure could," Lulu laughed, turning to kiss him again.

"I'll be right back," Johnny promised, kissing her forehead and getting out of bed.

Johnny smiled to himself as he pulled a shirt over his head and headed for his son's bedroom. He pushed the door open slightly and his eyes widened at the sight. Brandon was asleep on the floor at the foot of the bed and his bed was covered in what appeared to be vomit. Johnny groaned and stepped into the room, the smell overwhelming him when he entered. He walked over to his son and knelt down to his level. He ran his hand over the little boy's head and Brandon whimpered slightly. His eyes opened and as soon as he saw his dad, he burst into tears.

"Hey, it's okay, buddy," Johnny soothed, pulling Brandon into his arms.

Brandon clung to Johnny and cried harder. Lulu came into the room, hearing Brandon's sobs and took note of the situation. She frowned, seeing her baby boy upset and her husband's face etched with worry. She fell to her knees beside Johnny and placed the back of her hand against Brandon's forehead. He was very warm and her worry intensified.

"Johnny, he's burning up," Lulu noted.

"Yeah, I think he woke up sick and was too upset to come get us," Johnny replied.

"Well, we need to take his temperature," Lulu said, standing up. "You take him into the kitchen and do that and I'll change his sheets, so we can put him back to bed when you're done."

"Okay," Johnny agreed, standing up with Brandon, who had quieted, in his arms.

Johnny trudged into the kitchen slowly, not wanting to further upset Brandon's already uneasy stomach. He gently sat him on the counter and pulled the thermometer out of a nearby drawer. He took his temperature and sighed as the thermometer read 101.7. Not off the charts, but high enough to make his perfect little boy miserable.

"Daddy," Brandon sniffed.

"What, buddy?" Johnny asked, keeping his voice calm.

"I-I'm sorry I messed up my bed," Brandon said, a few tears leaking out.

"It's not your fault little man," Johnny replied, kissing his son's forehead. "How are you feeling right now?"

"Not very good," Brandon cried. "My tummy is sloshy."

"Yeah? Do you feel bad anywhere else?" Johnny questioned.

"All over," Brandon answered.

"I'm sorry, buddy," Johnny offered. "Mommy and I are going to make you better, okay?"

"O-okay," Brandon nodded tearfully.

Johnny picked Brandon up and carried him back toward his bedroom. Johnny stepped through the doorway just as Lulu finished changing the sheets. She held her arms out and Brandon reached for her. Lulu cradled him close to her, pressing a kiss to his cheek and placing him gently back in bed.

"What was his temperature?" Lulu asked, looking at Johnny.

"101.7," Johnny replied, taking a seat on the edge of Brandon's bed.

"Okay," Lulu said, looking at Brandon and running her fingers through his hair. "Why don't you try and get some rest?"

"Will you stay with me?" Brandon asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, baby," Lulu smiled. "I'm going to talk to daddy for a second and then I'll come and sit with you as you sleep."

"Okay," Brandon nodded, shutting his eyes.

Lulu leaned down and kissed his forehead and Johnny followed suit before they both exited the room. Lulu's forehead was creased with worry and Johnny soothingly rubbed her shoulders.

"He's going to be fine," Johnny assured her.

"I know," Lulu sighed. "Can you go the drugstore and get some medicine?"

"Sure," Johnny replied. "He said his stomach is still upset. Do you think I should get something for that or for his fever?"

"We have something for the fever," Lulu answered.

"Okay," Johnny said, placing his hand on her cheek. "I'm going to change and then I'll leave."

"Alright, be careful," Lulu requested, leaning up on her toes to kiss him.

"It's funny, we started this day thinking we were going to get morning sex," Johnny chuckled, kissing her again.

"That's what we get for thinking," Lulu smirked, pressing her lips to his one last time. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Johnny smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple and heading to their room to change.

Lulu watched Brandon sleep and glanced at the clock. It was almost time for lunch and he needed to try and eat something. She glanced to the corner of the room where Johnny sat in a chair, watching his son attentively and she smiled. Her husband was the best father in the entire world and she felt so lucky to have him. He felt her stare and glanced her way, smiling automatically in return.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Johnny wondered.

"Just thinking about how amazing you've been today," Lulu replied. "We're lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have the two of you," Johnny said, standing up and walking over to her.

"I don't want to wake him up, but I think we should try to get some food in his system," Lulu suggested, leaning back into Johnny.

"Do you think he'll keep it down?" Johnny asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"We won't know until we try," Lulu said softly.

"Okay," Johnny agreed, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "I bought some chicken noodle soup at the drugstore earlier. Why don't you go warm that up and I'll bring him into the kitchen?"

"Sounds like a plan," Lulu nodded, grasping his hand briefly before exiting the room.

She headed for the kitchen and found the can of soup out on the counter. She read the directions and turned on the stove. She poured the contents into a pan and placed the pan over a burner. She looked up as Johnny came into the room with a crying boy in his arms.

"He wanted mommy," Johnny smiled, handing Brandon over to Lulu.

"Hey, buddy," Lulu said soothingly.

"Mommy," Brandon sniffed. "I'm hungry,"

"Good," Lulu replied. "I'm making you some lunch."

Brandon offered her a smile and her heart melted. She was so happy to see him feeling better. She pressed the back of her hand to his head and tried to hide her disappointment. He was already feeling warm again and it was almost an hour before he could take another dose of medicine. She turned to see Johnny stirring the soup before looking back to Brandon.

"Mommy," Brandon said softly.

"What, baby?" Lulu asked.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Brandon said with a strange look on his face.

Before she could respond, Brandon's body stiffened and he wretched. Lulu closed her eyes as she felt her shirt be covered. Brandon immediately started crying and Johnny was at her side in an instant.

"I-I'm s-sorry, m-mommy," Brandon sobbed and Lulu looked at him sympathetically.

"Come here, buddy," Johnny said, reaching out for his son.

"No, I want mommy," Brandon cried.

"It's okay, baby, go to daddy so he can clean you up," Lulu soothed.

"Okay," Brandon agreed, his tears slowing.

Johnny took Brandon down the hall to the bathroom and Lulu reached over to turn off the stove, figuring the soup was unnecessary. She looked down at her shirt and immediately looked away again. She headed for her and Johnny's bedroom and changed quickly. Hearing Brandon cry out again, Lulu hurried into the bathroom and saw Johnny draining the bathtub. Lulu quickly deduced that Brandon had thrown up in the tub and he was upset with himself again.

"I-I didn't m-mean to," Brandon apologized through his tears.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Lulu said, taking him from Johnny, so Johnny could clean the bathtub.

"Mommy's right," Johnny offered.

"Can I go back to bed now?" Brandon asked.

"Let me wash you off and brush your teeth first," Lulu replied.

She quickly washed him in the sink and brushed his teeth. Then she carried him into his bedroom and put a clean pair of pajamas on him. She helped him crawl into bed and kissed his forehead softly. He fell asleep almost instantly and Lulu just stood there watching him. After a few minutes an arm wrapped around her waist and she smiled as she glanced at Johnny.

"He's such a good little boy," Lulu noted. "What kind of amazing is it that he feels guilty for being sick?"

"Of course he's amazing, he's our son," Johnny laughed.

"I just wish I could snap my fingers and make him better," Lulu sighed.

"He'll be fine eventually and he will love us even more for taking care of him," Johnny predicted. "We just have to hang tough and stay sharp. Speaking of which, why don't you take a shower? You have some chunks in your hair."

"Ew," Lulu muttered, making a face.

"It's okay, you're still beautiful," Johnny said sweetly. "You just smell kind of bad."

Lulu slapped him lightly on the chest and then laughed. He laughed as well and took a seat next to Brandon's bed as Lulu headed for the shower.

Johnny came through the door, carrying his and Lulu's takeout. She walked into the room and fell into his arms. He placed the bags of food on the counter so he could hold her properly and leaned his cheek against the top of her head.

"How's the patient?" Johnny wondered.

"Sleeping," Lulu muttered. "His fever is down to 100.5, but he is still really nauseous when he wakes up."

"Should we call the doctor?" Johnny asked.

"First thing tomorrow if he's not better," Lulu sighed, holding onto Johnny tighter.

"You should eat something," Johnny suggested. "You haven't had anything but a bowl of cereal all day."

"What did you get me?" Lulu asked, peering over his shoulder to the bags of food.

"Your favorite from Kelly's," Johnny replied.

"That's why I love you," Lulu smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

She let her fingers comb through his hair and he started to deepen the kiss, but they both froze when they heard Brandon calling.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Brandon yelled from his room.

"I got him, you eat," Johnny said, stroking her cheek briefly and then heading for his son's room.

Johnny walked quickly down the hall and poked his head through Brandon's doorway, offering the young boy a smile.

"Hey, little man," Johnny said softly, walking the rest of the way into the room.

"No one was here when I woke up," Brandon replied.

"Sorry, buddy," Johnny offered. "Mommy and I were talking."

"Are you and Mommy mad at me?" Brandon asked, pouting slightly.

"Of course not," Johnny answered. "We just want you to feel better."

"I want to feel better, too," Brandon sighed miserably.

"Well, are you feeling like eating anything?" Johnny wondered.

"No," Brandon said quietly.

"I think you need to try and eat," Johnny said, sitting by his son on the bed. "What if I said you could have ice cream?"

"Really?" Brandon asked.

"I think I could convince Mommy just this once," Johnny nodded, ruffling up Brandon's hair.

"I don't want to make a mess again," Brandon said fearfully.

"Hey, it's not your fault if you do," Johnny soothed. "But sometimes, if you don't eat, you can make yourself worse."

"I don't want ice cream, though," Brandon replied.

"Okay, what do you want?" Johnny asked, shocked his son was turning down the opportunity.

"I just want a grilled cheese," Brandon requested.

"I think I can make that happen," Johnny smiled, but Brandon shook his head.

"Mommy makes the best grilled cheese," Brandon said pointedly. "You always burn it."

"Ouch," Johnny laughed. "Alright, why don't you and I go ask Mommy to make you a grilled cheese sandwich?"

Brandon nodded and stood up, holding his arms out. Johnny scooped him up, a part of him loving that Brandon was wanting to be held so much. The older Brandon got, the more independent he became and Johnny missed the little boy who depended on him for everything. As much as he loved to see his son grow, it was bittersweet because he knew one day he would wake up and Brandon would be leaving home.

Johnny carried Brandon down the hallway and into the kitchen where Lulu was eating her meal. She smiled when she saw her two favorite guys and stood up to go over to them.

"Mommy, can you make me a grilled cheese?" Brandon asked sweetly.

"You bet," Lulu agreed.

Lulu went to work on his sandwich and Johnny watched her with pride. He remembered when they first got married. She used to burn every meal she ever attempted to make, but now she was becoming a natural. His kitchen skills hadn't improved at all, but he wasn't too worried about his inability to cook. He knew all Lulu wanted from him was for him to be the best father and husband he could possibly be and he felt like he did that.

"Daddy," Brandon said sleepily, his head resting on Johnny's shoulder.

"What, buddy?" Johnny questioned.

"How much longer 'til my sandwich is ready?" Brandon asked.

"How much longer, Mommy?" Johnny wondered, looking to Lulu.

"Just a minute," Lulu replied, glancing over at them. "You think you can stay awake, little man?"

"Yeah," Brandon yawned.

She laughed and pulled the sandwich out of the toaster oven. She placed it on a plate and set it on the table. Johnny lowered Brandon into the chair and watched as his son took a bite of the sandwich. He took a seat next to him and motioned for Lulu to sit down as well. Johnny pulled his food out of the bag and Lulu went back to her meal. Johnny and Lulu finished up quickly and Johnny cleaned the table, disposing of the empty food containers. Lulu followed him into the kitchen and kissed his cheek, silently thanking him for everything he had done.

"I think he's feeling better," Lulu noted.

"I agree," Johnny nodded. "When he's done eating, if he holds it down, I think we can put him to bed and tomorrow he'll be good as new."

Lulu nodded as well and turned around to glance at her son and laughed out loud. Brandon's cheek was resting against his grilled cheese sandwich and he was sound asleep with his food for a pillow. Johnny chuckled as well and wrapped his arms around Lulu from behind.

"I think we have to take a picture before we put him to bed," Johnny suggested.

"Oh definitely," Lulu agreed. "We have to hold on to these moments."

It was a little after nine when Lulu decided Brandon was all better. His fever had been completely gone for over two hours and he hadn't been sick since the bathtub incident. She tucked him into bed for good after taking his temperature one last time and kissed his forehead lovingly. Johnny, who was stationed on the other side of the bed, did the same and they watched Brandon fall asleep in silence. When he finally drifted off, they both exited the room quietly and headed for their bedroom.

"I'm exhausted," Lulu yawned. "But I feel like I need another shower."

"We could take a bath," Johnny muttered, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Just a bath?" Lulu asked, sinking into his embrace.

"Yeah, I'm kind of too tired for anything else," Johnny chuckled.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Lulu sighed. "I'll clean up the kitchen and you get the water ready."

"Bubbles?" Johnny wondered.

"Of course," Lulu laughed, heading for the kitchen.

Lulu walked into the kitchen and quickly washed the few remaining dishes. She put all of the medicine back into the cabinet and put the thermometer back in the drawer where it belonged. She made her way into the bathroom in her bedroom and quickly joined Johnny in the bubble bath, leaning back into his chest. After soaking silently for a few moments, Johnny began washing her with a wash rag, making sure to rub her muscles gently as he worked his hands over her body.

"That feels good," Lulu murmured, yawning as her body relaxed.

"I figured you deserved a massage after all your hard work taking care of our son today," Johnny replied.

"You did just as much as I did," Lulu said, catching hold of his hand and linking her fingers with his.

"I don't really think so," Johnny argued, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "But feel free to return the massage favor."

Lulu giggled and turned around in the bath so Johnny could lean into her. She started massaging his shoulders and back and he sighed in contentment. They finished up their bath, dried off and got into their pajamas. Lulu climbed into bed first, followed closely by Johnny who pulled her into his arms. She snuggled against him and pressed a light kiss against his bare chest.

"We do a pretty good job as parents, don't we?" Johnny asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, for two people who had absolutely no idea what we were doing when we started, I think we're great," Lulu laughed.

"Maybe it's time we start thinking about giving Brandon a little brother or sister," Johnny muttered.

"Really?" Lulu questioned in surprise. "After everything we went through today, you're bringing up having another baby?"

"I think it would be great," Johnny smiled. "You don't?"

"No, I do," Lulu said, smiling as well. "I guess you just caught me off guard."

"So, what do you think? Should we start trying?" Johnny asked.

"Actually, we don't have to," Lulu said softly.

"What?" Johnny wondered.

"I've been thinking about a way to break the news-" Lulu said, being cut off by a kiss from Johnny.

"I love you," Johnny muttered, kissing her again.

"I love you, too," Lulu replied, snuggling against him again.

"What do you think Brandon's going to say about his new baby brother or sister?" Johnny asked.

"He'll be so excited," Lulu predicted. "And a perfect big brother."

"I know I've said it before, but I can't thank you enough for giving me a family, Lu," Johnny whispered. "I'm so happy."

"So am I," Lulu breathed, kissing him one last time before they fell asleep.


End file.
